Human voice based commands to computer systems are a prior art technology and has been used in many applications. Some examples of voice based commands are in medical office, manufacturing operations, and warehouses. In such applications the voice command words are limited in number to match those on a list as may be used in that specific application. Hence the voice command terms are limited in number to be generally less than hundred.
The voice processing technology has seen great improvements with the ability to listen to large variety of spoken words and short sentences or phrases and recognize such spoken words and the sentences. There has also been great improvement in database technologies and using and searching such databases for vast depositaries of information. Lately a voice command application known as SIRI® has been added to iPhone 4S® from APPLE®.
In spite of these great improvements, it is cumbersome and difficult for a human to interact with databases where the interaction is in free form voice-based queries. The prior art voice processing logic has a difficult time in being able to properly parse the meaning of the free form voice queries that a user intends.
Hence, it is an objective of the embodiments herein to provide for systems and methods that improve the interface for such voice based free-form queries and interaction between people and vast databases that may be present in a cloud based service.